pedrofilms_incfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
James (Pokémon)
'James '(Japonês: コ ジ ロ ウ Kojirō) é um membro do Team Rocket, mais especificamente parte de um trio com Jessie e Meowth, que segue Ash Ketchum e seus amigos no anime Pokémon, geralmente tentando roubar o Pikachu de Ash. No anime História Pre-Series Como filho único de milionários, James foi forçado a suportar a sociedade formal enquanto crescia. Muitas vezes, tendo que participar de inúmeras lições e atividades pelas quais pouco ou nenhum interesse lhe interessava, acabou por se cansar das regras e padrões que pareciam estar sempre presentes na classe alta. Em tenra idade, ele estava noivo de uma garota chamada Jessebelle. Foi revelado em The Treasure Is All Mine! que ele queria se casar com ela em algum momento, mas mudou de idéia depois de ver como ela era controladora e dominadora. Incapaz de suportá-la, ele fugiu, deixando seu estilo de vida luxuoso e seu amado animal de estimação, Growlithe, Growlie, para trás. Na School of Hard Knocks, Jessie e James disseram a Meowth que, enquanto eles estavam na escola Pokémon Tech dos Pokémon Trainers, ambos receberam as pontuações mais baixas da história da escola. Mais tarde, a escola trouxe lembranças ruins para Jessie e James. Depois disso, como revelado em The Bridge Bike Gang, Jessie e James se juntaram a uma gangue de bicicleta em Sunnytown. Durante seu mandato lá, James era conhecido por usar rodinhas, posteriormente adquirindo os apelidos "Little Jim" e "Trainer James". Devido a conflitos no cânone entre os episódios de Kanto e Johto e o episódio especial Training Daze, o que aconteceu entre James e Jessie após a gangue de ciclistas é desconhecido. O que se sabe, como mostrado no episódio especial, é que eles se juntaram ao Equipe Rocket separadamente e foram inicialmente hostis depois de serem agrupados com Meowth, mas rapidamente se tornaram amigos e se tornaram bons amigos. Série no Original James estreou em Pokémon Emergency ao lado de Jessie e Meowth. O trio começou a mirar os Pokémon feridos no Centro de Pokémon Viridian. Enviando seus Ekans e Koffing do balão Meowth, eles rapidamente alcançaram o Pokémon Center, que tinha apenas a enfermeira Joy, Ash e Misty dentro. Antes que eles pudessem roubar qualquer Pokémon, no entanto, o Pikachu de Ash, que se uniu a muitos outros Pikachu no Centro Pokémon, usou um ataque elétrico, causando a explosão de todo o Centro Pokémon. Foi aqui que o Equipe Rocket decidiu capturar Pikachu, considerando-o um Pokémon excepcionalmente poderoso, e estabeleceu como objetivo capturá-lo. Em Electric Shock Showdown, depois de ouvir que Pikachu lutaria para defender sua própria honra e a de Ash, o trio foi inspirado a torcer por Pikachu antes de sua revanche contra o Raichu do líder do ginásio do Vermilion, Raichu. No Sagrado Matrimônio!, James voltou para sua casa como resultado de uma armadilha de seus pais, que fingiram estar mortos para fazê-lo voltar para a propriedade, sabendo que ele voltaria para prestar seus respeitos. Ele suspeitava que fosse uma armadilha, mas acabou sendo forçado a participar por Jessie e Meowth, que queriam a fortuna. Depois que o engano foi revelado, ele foi novamente submetido ao tormento de Jessebelle até que Growlie veio em seu socorro. Depois de expulsar temporariamente Jessebelle, James logo deixou a mansão de sua família e, como resultado, recusou sua herança. Growlie ficou para trás a pedido de James quando ele voltou para Jessie e Meowth. No The Ultimate Test, James manifestou interesse em participar da Indigo Plateau Conference e decidiu fazer o Exame de Admissão da Liga Pokémon para conseguir isso. No entanto, quando os resultados de um exame que mediu seu conhecimento sobre Pokémon foram revelados, ele mostrou ser um dos candidatos de classificação mais baixa, juntamente com Jessie e Ash. Mais tarde, durante o exame de habilidades práticas, onde ele teve que enfrentar um dos instrutores em três batalhas individuais consecutivas, ele quebrou as regras enviando dois Pokémon de uma só vez e foi expulso. Advanced Generation Series James foi com Jessie e Meowth para Hoenn enquanto eles estavam presos no casco do navio. Em That's Just Swellow, James participou da competição Crossgate PokéRinger. Ele conseguiu chegar à rodada final com Jessie do Dustox, mas perdeu para Ash's Swellow. Ele foi levado por Jessie e Meowth para o balão em que eles revelam o Pokémon roubado. Swellow os libertou com Wing Attack e o Equipe Rocket foi lançado voando por Pikachu. Em Sweet Baby James, James se reúne com seus avós, Nanny e Pop-Pop. Enquanto estavam lá, eles cuidaram de seu Chimecho doente, enquanto James conseguiu um Mime Jr. Em Fora do caminho invicto, James, juntamente com seus colegas do Team Rocket, participou da Orientação Pokémon. Ele conseguiu vencer o concurso com Mime Jr. Apesar de vencer, James deu o fruto a Ash e seus amigos por suas ações anteriores. Em The Ole 'Berate e Switch!, após uma tentativa fracassada de conseguir o Pikachu de Ash, James se separou de Jessie e Meowth e se encontrou com Cassidy. James voltou com Jessie e Meowth depois que o Equipe Rocket foi pego roubando um monte de Poké Balls. Série Diamond & Pearl O trio chegou a Sinnoh usando seu balão. Em Two Degrees of Separation!, o trio chegou na casa de férias de James e James recuperou seu Carnivine que ele havia capturado há muito tempo. James saiu de casa com Jessie e Meowth porque o Sr. Cheeves disse a James que Jessebelle chegaria em breve. Giovanni aprovou os planos do trio de montar uma filial do Equipe Rocket em Sinnoh. Em Perseguindo um Objetivo Elevado!, James emprestou o Yanmega de Jessie para entrar na competição Squallville PokéRinger. Na primeira rodada, ele e Yanmega enfrentaram Steveland e seu Skiploom. James estava confiante de que poderia vencer a partida, mas quando uma atualização atingiu os dois Pokémon, Yanmega ficou desorientado e caiu no chão. Skiploom aproveitou esta oportunidade para pegar o anel do balão e trazê-lo para o gol, ganhando a vitória de Steveland. Como resultado, James foi eliminado da competição. Em Dressed for Jess Success!, James se disfarçou de Jessilina e entrou no Concurso de Pokémon da Cidade Lilypad no lugar de Jessie. No estágio de desempenho, James mandou Meowth usar seus Fury Swipes para fatiar ramen para os juízes do concurso, o que os impressionou o suficiente e colocou James entre os oito coordenadores que passaram para o estágio de batalha. Lá, James enfrentou Dawn nas semifinais. Durante a batalha, ele aproveitou o fato de que Mamoswine geralmente começava a batalha engolindo Ice Shard e tinha Carnivine roubando o Ice Shard com Vine Whip antes que isso acontecesse. Como resultado, Mamoswine ficou furioso e James conseguiu vencer. James foi para a final e venceu, ganhando uma fita e entregou a Jessie depois. Besh Wishes Series Na série Cumprimentos, Jessie, James e Meowth foram enviados para a região de Unova sob ordens de Giovanni, depois de terem sido promovidos em Memories are Made of Bliss!. Agora vestindo uniformes pretos em vez dos anteriores brancos, Jessie e James, juntamente com Meowth, seguiram várias missões que Giovanni lhes deu por meio de outras pessoas. Para impedir que eles recebessem muita atenção, Giovanni não permitiu que seus outros Pokémon fossem enviados a eles, fazendo com que eles usassem apenas Pokémon nativos da Unova. Desconhecido do trio, Giovanni não tinha certeza de que seria bem-sucedido; no entanto, ele sabia que a presença deles na região forçaria a Equipe Plasma a se revelar. Em Batalha pelo amor de tipos de insetos!, Jessie e James voltam a usar seus uniformes brancos. O trio parece ser mais sério e é muito menos cômico do que antes, usando métodos pensados de fuga, como jetpacks, e, portanto, não foi lançado na série de desejos. Eles também aparecem com muito menos frequência do que nas séries anteriores. Em Meloetta e no templo submarino! e a crise de sobrevivência de Unova!, ele consegue capturar Meloetta, mas foi parado por Cilan, permitindo que Meloetta escapasse. No entanto, com Meloetta pego por Giovanni, James e Jessie vão para dentro do submarino com Giovanni e Dr. Zager e os levam para as Ruínas Abissais para o despertar do trio Kami localizado lá. Junto com Jessie e Meowth, James reapareceu em New Places ... Familiar Faces!, onde voltou à Unova pela primeira vez desde a Operação Tempestade e o retiro temporário de volta a Kanto. Ele voltou a esse modo antigo ao pegar Pikachu, mas com uma nova adição à sua equipe, com James pegando um Amoonguss algum dia antes de se encontrar com Ash e seus amigos. Em O sonho continua!, ele é forçado a doar seu Pokémon para Giovanni sob o pretexto de que ele os capturou.